ufc_fighting_championshipfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC fighting championship Wiki
Welcome to the UFC fighting championship Wiki The Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) is the largest mixed martial arts promotion company in the world,which hosts most of the top-ranked fighters in the sport and produces events worldwide. Basic introduction of UFC History The Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) started the mixed martial arts (MMA) mania that swept the world of fighting sports when it held its very first tournament 18 years ago. To date, a number of other promoters hold their own MMA events around the world to cater to the growing fan base of supporters and enthusiasts. However, only a few do know and appreciate how UFC popularized MMA. Most of the younger generation of fans may not even know who the original fighters were and how matches were made at that time. The first UFC event was held on November 12, 1993 at the McNichols Sports Arena in Denver, Colorado through the collaboration of Art Davie and Rorion Gracie. Davie was an advertising executive who was inspired with the Gracies in Action video series which featured the Gracie jiu-jitsu practitioners defeating masters of various martial arts disciplines. He wanted to capture the same excitement by holding a tournament that pitted fighters with various martial arts backgrounds to see which one is the most effective fighting style in a real no holds barred fight. Through the help of investors and by partnering with SEG, Davie's WOW Entertainment was able to organize the event. It was hosted by Bill Wallace and NFL Hall of Famer Jim Brown. Five-time kickboxing champion Kathy Long and Rod Machado provided ringside commentaries as well. UFC Hall of Fame Name Date of Induction Notes Royce Gracie November 21, 2003 (UFC 45) Ken Shamrock November 21, 2003 (UFC 45) Dan Severn April 16, 2005 (UFC 52) Randy Couture June 24, 2006 (The Ultimate Fighter: Team Ortiz vs. Team Shamrock Finale) Mark Coleman March 1, 2008 (UFC 82) Chuck Liddell July 11, 2009 (UFC 100) Charles Lewis Jr. July 11, 2009 (UFC 100) Matt Hughes May 29, 2010 (UFC 114) Tito Ortiz July 7, 2012 (UFC 148) The Early Age of UFC The Fighter's News UFC have 400 certificated fighters in the business Most famous Fighter Anderson Sliva Anderson da Silva (Portuguese pronunciation: [ˈɐ̃deʁsõ ˈsiwvɐ]; born April 14, 1975) is a Brazilian mixed martial artist and current UFC Middleweight Champion. Silva is the UFC's longest reigning champion and also holds the longest winning and title defense streak in UFC history, with 16 consecutive wins and 10 title defenses. He has 12 post-fight bonus awards. Silva is ranked as the #1 middleweight in the world by multiple publications including Sherdog and is the consensus No. 1 pound-for-pound mixed martial arts fighter in the world according to ESPN, Sherdog, Yahoo! Sports and other public ations. UFC president Dana White has called Silva "the greatest mixed martial artist ever. The Intro of The Spider Anderson Sliva Recent Fighting activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse